Wherever I Go
by From the End of Heaven
Summary: JONAS- Moving 3 thousand miles away from her was hard, and though they promised to stay in touch- here he was looking at the past 5 years of her life through pictures, on the internet. Kevin/Macy -Future Fic- AU to JONAS L.A.
1. Pretty Pictures from Afar

**Finally another story! It's been a while! All those Nacy's finally got to me, so here is a Kacy for your pleasure. Also this is AU since JONAS LA started. If you leave out the LA part of JONAS LA then it fits in perfectly. & this is a chapter fic too so brace yourself for more Kacy. **

**_DISCLAIMER:_** I do not own Google, the FIFA World Cup, Sky Blue FC or JONAS (LA or otherwise)

**

* * *

**

_Wherever I go _

_Whatever I do _

_I wonder where I am in my my relationship to you _

_Wherever you go _

_Wherever you are _

_I'll watch that pretty life play out in pictures from afar_

* * *

25 minutes, for 25 minutes Kevin let that irksome search bar mock him. 25- Even numbers reminded him of her now. Kevin rolled his eyes; she'd be 25 now, where did all the time go? When did he become 26 and jaded? When did they lose their innocence? There was a time when they had a shared joy of woodland creatures with instruments and petting zoos. The flashing cursor teased him till finally his fingers found strength. "Macy Misa" he whispered as he hit enter.

Pictures popped up and Google informed him that it only took 0.7649 seconds to retrieve all the information the internet held on her. Her smiling face drew his attention. Hair plastered to her head, body glistening with sweat she held the smile of victory as she triumphantly held the trophy above her head. Another one- a staged photo of her in front of her international soccer/football summer camp, and few smaller ones of Macy playing in various games and posed pictures with her teammates.

Lists of websites followed. Her fan sites numbered her multiple accomplishments and facts about her young life- she played for Sky Blue FC a Professional Women's Soccer team from the age 19 to 21 years old then caught the attention of the United States Women's National Soccer Team. She led the US Women's Soccer team to victory in the FIFA World Cup in 2014. That same year she opened a soccer camp with a few other teammates, they worked with a wide variety of kids from 8 years old to 18, from all different locations and families, the wealthy and the struggling. Most of the kids even managed to get scholarships for college because of their superb skills and training.

Kevin contemplated her amazing character, her love of life and laughter.

Some friendships just fizzle out. No large fight or anything, time and space are often the factors to blame.

He blamed LA.

After Kevin graduated from Horace Mantis he managed to get into William Patterson University Majoring in Music Education and a Minor in Music Management. WPU was only 20 minutes away from home. (It was really just a way to bide his time till his brothers graduated High School.) The first month there he barely ever went to his dorm, except maybe to catch up on sleep - he always found himself at home. Joe joked that Kevin didn't give them much of a chance to miss him.

Kevin silently argued that they needed him more than they knew.

After Joe, Stella and Macy graduated Nick tested out of high school early so the family could move back to LA so Joe could pursue his acting career- that he'd been talking about since their Three Musketeer's disaster/success. Stella moved to New York for a fashion internship. Turned out that distance does make the heart grow fonder, Stella relocated to LA just a year later, and finally she and Joe were dating seriously.

Joe loved LA for his career opportunities in Film and even Theatre- he got a high off of performing live. He loved it even more after Stella moved there- for fashion of course. Nick loved the musical prospects LA gave him- working with the best producers and artists, his inspiration soared. Frankie loved that 24 hour city life- he loved that he could go to a bowling alley at 3 in the morning. Kevin loved his brothers and was entranced with the city his first year- After that the lights and glamour no longer captured his attention. He wanted the quiet, the stars. To him Los Angeles was a façade, a mirage even- nothing true or pure lasted there. What truly kept him there was family, especially Frankie.

Kevin considered himself Frankie's guardian both of his physical body and his soul. Kevin wanted to keep Frankie in touch with his Jersey roots as much as possible. It worked out quite well for their parents, they were always busy with Joe and Nick- Joe (Danger) was still getting injured frequently, and Nick still thought that being 3 points shy of a genius, actually made him a genius and that pride always got him in trouble. Kevin felt they were relieved that he was looking after his brother.

Kevin became Frankie's personal chauffeur, chaperone, and best brother in the world. He was the one that took Frankie to laser tag at midnight (never on school nights) He drove Frankie to and from Kung Fu class (and flew him to Chicago for Deep Pan pizza whenever he advanced a belt), got to know all his teachers and friends. Taught him guitar, how to drive, respect women, sat Tom down with Frankie for the ever so important 'Talk' and, got him a tutor for chemistry and calculus when the time came.

What Frankie gave him in return was more love to fill the hole in his heart- Frankie did it so well that Kevin couldn't even feel it, most of the time. When he and his brothers reminisced about a more… innocent time what Kevin always remembered about New Jersey were not the antics he and his brothers managed to do without too much punishment. It wasn't even the duck pond he visited weekly- It was her smile, her eyes, her laughter and even better, her hugs.

After they left she had gone on to state college on an athletic scholarship- bringing any team she played with to victory. She was picked up quickly by the Women's soccer team Sky Blue FC and after that his knowledge got fuzzy.

Moving 3 thousand miles away from her was hard, and though they promised to stay in touch- here he was looking at the past five years of her life through pictures on the internet.

* * *

**This all started when I was listening to John Mayer's latest concert CD "Where the Light Is" and the song "In Your Atmosphere"/"Wherever I go" That is where the lyric's come from & the inspiration for this fic. **

_yes I'm an author and yes I do lovelovelove reviews! _


	2. I Wonder Where I Am

**It's short, but full of nearly 17 year old Frankie. :] **

* * *

Moving 3 thousand miles away from her was hard, and though they promised to stay in touch- here he was looking at the past five years of her life through pictures on the internet.

He pondered over what had led him to cyberstalking.

Just three days ago Frankie had taken him aside and sat him down for a talk.

"Kevin… I love you bro"

"I love you too Frankster" Kevin faked a punch to Frankie's shoulder.

"But there's something I need to tell you." Frankie fidgeted in apprehension.

"Shoot"

"I'm 16." Kevin nodded "Mom and Dad have cleared me for dating" Kevin smirked then said

"And you don't want your brother around all the time"

"That's not it" Frankie paused "Well that will eventually be an issue, but my point is- I'm 16 and a half, I'm not the same 9 year old I was in New Jersey. I'm a year and a half away from be classified as a legal adult and I'm a blue belt in Kung Fu. You don't have to worry about me anymore" Kevin raised an eyebrow "Well as much" Frankie offered "I'm driving, acing all my classes; I've got good friends that don't drink or do drugs"

"You don't need me anymore" Kevin cut in, his voice weary.

Frankie rolled his eyes "That's ridiculous. I will always need my brothers, most especially my favorite brother. What I am saying is- you put your life on hold for me"

"No I haven't- I've traveled the world, I've performed-"

"You traveled and performed with JONAS as Kevin of JONAS. Never as just Kevin Lucas that guy from Jersey, and you still live at home. How old are you again?"

"I live ACROSS the street Frankie"

"Same Difference, and you've gone on like no dates"

"Hey I dated Natalia!" He defended remembering the pretty, tall exotic model from Albania. "You liked her!"

"That was three years ago. You two only dated for a few months then she broke it off before Joe and Stella's Wedding, because she felt like you were holding back and you haven't dated since- Nick had 7 relationships this year"

Kevin scoffed "Nick doesn't count. He'll have a 'relationship' with any girl in a skirt holding an instrument."

Frankie rolled his eyes "I know- he's 24 you'd think he'd have it under control by now. The point is he's dating, he's socializing. Now he has 7 hit songs."

Frankie paused and took a scrapbook from beside him and flipped to a bookmarked page.

Macy and Kevin's faces smiled up and them. Kevin felt his chest tighten. Frankie watched him then said quite seriously,

"I've never seen you happier with any girl like you were with Macy- Mom has scrapbooks full of pictures of you two. It's by far the longest relationship you've had."

"We weren't dating" the response was automatic.

"What are crazy or blind?" Frankie was exasperated. "She's pretty, a professional athlete. She got your crazy side and still hung out with you constantly"

"Dude!"

"Dude- you can't even get past the honeymoon stage of a relationship anymore. You're almost turning into Nick"

Kevin's eyes widened and narrowed at his youngest brother "Low!"

"True."

"It's been years- I sure she's either engaged or married by now."

"Do you know that for a fact? If she is then surely Stella would know and if Stella knew she would most definitely tell you. You don't know- so just take a chance and reconnect with her." Kevin sighed "If she's married you'll feel better for knowing and bad for taking so long"

"Thanks Bro" Kevin said sarcastically.

"Just… get on with your Life!" Frankie patted him on the shoulder.

It took him three days to build the courage to Google her. Three days the memory of her smile, smell, voice plagued him. He tried to remember the last time they spoke to each other face to face. It had to have been Joe and Stella's wedding, as they both were in the wedding party. Three years was too long to be away from your best friend he decided.

Kevin determinedly set his jaw and plotted.

His fingers furiously typed and then speedily dialed.

"Mrs. Misa! Hi it's Kevin, Kevin Lucas."


	3. In My Relationship to You

**I'm glad you all are enjoying this, and nearly 17 yr. old Frankie (He was one of my favorite parts in writing this) **

**DISCLAIMER: If I could own, I would. I can't, therefore, I don't. **

* * *

He'd be lying if he said he wasn't disappointed at the final JONAS concert of the tour- held in his hometown. It wasn't the performance from them or the enthusiasm from the fans that disappointed him. It was the absent of one former best friend and occasional super fan.

He didn't dare risk asking Stella if she knew anything. One word, one name and the mad stylist would be onto him. Stella (along the same vein as Frankie) had been mentioning that Kevin needed to "find that special girl."

* * *

Kevin breathed deeply closing his eyes, visualizing victory he exhaled slowly- today was the day he'd see Macy. Mrs. Misa was intensely protective of Macy and she conducted many interviews with him over the phone, and honestly he knew his intentions were good but her initial trepidation worried him a little. She was incredibly helpful, and agreed that a surprise visit would be best- arranging the whole thing herself. She told him not to worry and just to show up in the morning at 9:30, and she would have Macy there. She was a wonderful woman, and tried to put him at ease- after she was sure for herself that he was in it for the long haul.

He checked himself in the mirror one more time. Appropriately loose jeans with a hat and hoodie combination always seemed to be able to hide him, plus the large over coat that was necessary in New Jersey winters. He needed to set off early in the morning to avoid any crowds as some stalking TV show announced that the Lucas brothers were staying at their old firehouse.

It wasn't even true, only Kevin stayed- Joe and Stella were off to some ridiculously romantic place for a month having complained of no time to themselves while on the tour. Nick left for a collaboration with a group of new and upcoming artists (he'd been planning and talking about it for months). Frankie and his Parents only joined the for certain parts of the tour and were currently back in LA- Frankie had exams he needed to ace, not that he'd have that much trouble. He was a genius at 9 why would that be so different when he was 16?

Eddie -Kevin's bodyguard as Big Man was with Nick- grudgingly let Kevin leave alone after checking for fans, and giving Kevin another lecture about keeping his cell phone on.

Kevin took off, he tried to relax as he drove familiar paths even making his way to Horace Mantis, his duck pond and the Misa's thrift shop. After an acceptable amount of time, he then traveled the even more familiar route, finally stopping at her house. Kevin let himself rest in his seat for only a moment before removing his hat, getting out and walking towards the door.

With purpose he strode to the house not even pausing before knocking on the door. He was not going to allow himself the time to _chicken _out.

The door whipped open, an older Mrs. Misa standing behind it with a bright smile; he couldn't help but return the gesture. She put her finger to her lips before Kevin could greet her, she ushered him in quietly.

"Mom? Who's at the door?" Macy voice asked from the living room.

Mrs. Misa hurried him to Macy's location "Macy you have a visitor"

Kevin turned the corner and saw her for the first time in years- sitting cross legged on the couch they had watched many movies on and shared even more secret jokes. She wore her lacrosse team shirt throwing him back to High School even more, reminding him of the love he held for this individual girl.

She looked up from the book in her lap, meeting his eyes. She had grown older in the best of ways, maturity and experience only enhanced her features.

"Kevin?" She asked in disbelief

"Hi Mace" He responded using his nickname for her with the wide grin he was unable to contain.

He may have been expecting her to jump from her spot on seeing him and tackle him in a hug, but expectations had a way of not working out.

"I'll leave you two to catch up" Mrs. Misa said quietly as she retrieved her purse and keys slipping out the front door.

"Well that explains her insistence on me being here this morning." Macy muttered quietly, she shifted uncomfortably and looked away from him.

Wow- he'd never seen her act this self-conscious around him- well post crazy fangirl days.

"You missed our show last night" He offered

"Is that why you're here? Too check up on your number one fangirl?"

Kevin took in her tone and adjusted accordingly "No, I came to see my best friend."

Macy with her usual honesty (if not more blunt than he recalled) replied "Some best friend, we haven't spoken to each other in years" he heard the melancholy in that truth

"It's time to change that" He declared.

Macy allowed a strained smile and motioned for him to sit.

"What brought this on?" She asked as he sat somewhat awkwardly far from her.

"I googled you"

"What?" She asked cracking a confused grin.

"I googled you and realized that I was watching your life through pictures, on the internet with thousands of other people."

Macy smiled wryly and he realized the tragic humor in his statement.

"And what led you to Google me?" She pushed him on.

"Frankie, he brought out the old photo albums and I remembered a time when I was happy and wondered when I became unhappy- I pinpointed it to the moment we moved to LA."

"And?"

"And then I narrowed it down to you."

* * *

**Thoughts? **


	4. Wherever You Are

**Thank You for the kind reviews! This actually was supposed to be with the previous chapter- but uh... well, accidents happen and I am human. **

* * *

"And then I narrowed it down to you."

"Me?" she asked skeptically.

"You. I've missed you more than I ever realized. I miss cheering you on at games, Our hikes, bugging Joe Stella and Nick. Even just sitting here watching TV or reading- I miss it all."

Macy was silent for a moment then shocked him with her reply, "We can never fully recapture those times Kevin. You and I are so different now, it's been years- we're not the same people."

He was stunned by her cynicism, had they both grow jaded since their high school years? Still Kevin Lucas doesn't give up quick, and especially not on Macy.

"Probably not too different, I'd wager your favorite romantic comedy is still a tie between You've got Mail and She's the Man. Anthem by Ayn Rand is still a favorite book of yours, because it makes you appreciate your individuality and freedom. I bet that you eat extreme chocolate Moose tracks when you're really depressed and practice Kung Fu 3 hours more when you're stressed. I bet most of all that you still chew on your bottom lip when you don't know what to think, like you are right now."

She let out a smile and lowered her head.

"See? Not that different." Kevin assured as he moved closer to her, but still maintaining an appropriate distance.

She smiled apologetically at him.

"How's your Camp been?" he asked trying to put her at ease.

"You know about that?" She looked genuinely surprised.

"Internet and Stella's mentioned it. So how is it?"

"Well it's a summer camp and summer isn't here yet- but soccer season is starting soon, so I have a lot of games I need to attend to cheer on the kids."

Kevin momentarily had a vision of him cheering on the kids with her, the thought made him smile.

"Are you going to play in the world cup next year?"

"Can't" her tone sorrowful

"Why not? You are the best! I saw you in the last World Cup, Late congrats on that awesome win."

"Thanks- but I tore up my ACL pretty bad 9 months ago or so and truthfully I'm still recovering."

"ACL?"

"Knee" She patted her left leg with a look of remorse "It's a soccer player's bread and butter"

"Woah" It disturbed Kevin that he knew nothing about this with the internet and Stella.

"Yeah that was fun, had to move back home for a few months to heal."

"Will you be able to play professionally again?"

"Maybe, maybe not, knee injuries are tricky"

"I'm rooting for you"

"Thanks- Even if I can't, I'll be okay I have the camp. My partners make it easier, the kids are great. It's fun and it reminds me of why I loved the game in the first place."

"I'm glad" he said genuinely, Kevin glanced at the time "The bakery should be open- want to go grab some cinnamon rolls?"

Macy's hazel eyes studied him, measured him. "Okay" She decided.


	5. My Relationship to You II

**Danke for reading and reviewing- it always makes me smile. **

* * *

As Kevin sat down in their old usual spot, a huge warm frosting coated cinnamon roll set before him, Kevin wondered how he could ever fail to notice he had been missing her all this time. He figured it must have been Frankie. A psychologist might tell him that he was burying his true feelings for her by focusing on Frankie. "Displacement" Nick might say. Macy sat opposite of him setting into the secluded booth as his thoughts wandered to his youngest brother.

"Nickel for your thoughts?"

He looked up at her and smiled.

"A nickel?"

"I think they are worth more than a penny"

"Thanks-"

"Plus I don't have any pennies currently" Macy said as she pressed a nickel into his palm.

Kevin caught her hand, keeping it in his.

"Macy why didn't you come to the concert last night?"

"Why didn't you _call_ me and tell me you wanted me to come?" She shot back with a smile.

"I didn't want to be pushy"

"Oh, but invading my home the day after and kidnapping me isn't pushy?"

"Yes I kidnapped you to buy you a warm delicious pastry."

Macy chuckled and rubbed her thumb over his fingers.

"Why didn't you?" He asked again.

Macy stared at their joined hands, after a few moments of her silence and staring she said "It was part of the plan."

"What plan?"

She met his eyes "To move on"

"What?" Kevin breathed

"Kevin, after you moved to LA, it hurt." The pain in her voice was evident and uncomfortable.

He wanted to respond, to assure her she wasn't alone but kept silent.

"You were busy and I was too- college was demanding as was the team and we started talking less and to see your life played out in pictures when I used to be part of it, hurt. It hurt so much and I had to protect myself."

Kevin embraced her hand in reassurance.

"I cut all ties I had to you; I tore down what was left of my JONAS posters at home and stored every popup, mosaic and macaroni rendition of you in the basement. Along with all my JONAS scrapbooks, I don't even look at the scrapbooks my mom made for my high school years, because you are on every single page somehow. I stopped listening to the CDs and watching the DVD's, I even avoided the gossip magazines and started reading things like National Geographic and Time instead."

"It disgusted me how much of my 'normal' routine I had to change just to try to keep you out of my life. Talking to Stella was hard and it affected our relationship. You somehow wormed your way between me and any guy I dated- you weren't even here! Even then after I had moved out of the house and to a place with no memories associated with you, you still were there in my thoughts."

Macy paused to take a steadying breath "Over time those thoughts plagued me less and less. Even so when the major things happened, I thought of you- graduation, when my team won the tournament and the World Cup, when I opened my camp. I thought how much better those moments would have been had you been there."

Kevin felt his chest constrict in sadness and shame.

"I wish I woke up sooner Mace. Really I do."

Her eyes met his and in a moment they both mourned together the loss of time and missed chances. "I'm here now."

"For now" Macy said the painful fact.

"Frankie promised me he can take care of himself so I have no obligations"

"That's great Kevin. But I can't do it again."

"but-"

"Look- it's hard for me to say this, I don't like facing my feelings_ this_ head on, but Kevin- when you leave again, I will just have to go through the whole process again. It was painful and-"

"I know you're trying to get rid of me, but it's not that easy."

"It wasn't easy getting over you and the relationship we never actually had." Macy retorted.

Oh that stung.

"Macy." Her eyes challenged him.

"Wouldn't it be better to at least try? Better than wondering?" He hoped he wasn't pushing this all too soon.

She said nothing, her jaw set as she stared into his eyes.

"I promise you Macy I'm not letting go of you again." He squeezed her hand again, come what may he was staying with her.

"I may need to go to the ladies room and you're not allowed in there." She deadpanned

"I've heard you trash talk- lady is a bit of a stretch." He responded without missing a beat

After a moment she giggled. "Okay"

"Okay we can try?"

"No- Okay, you're right, me being a lady is a stretch. Are you sure you want to be seen with me- being so unladylike and all?"

"That's just one of the many reasons I love you."

She shook her head and picked at her cinnamon roll with her free hand.

"Macy?"

"hmm?"

"I love you."

She let her arm drop onto the table "You don't know me anymore."

"I do love you" Kevin guaranteed "and I want to get to know you again. Would you be interested in a date tomorrow?"

Her expression softened, his fingers felt her pulse quicken in her hand, her eyes considered him, calculated the situation. He counted 7 slow inhalations and exhalations. It felt like a thousand long years passed in those seconds like, he had journeyed to the edge of the horizon and back. Then with a sigh she finally replied, "Just… don't break my heart."

He felt instant relief and elation.

"And you can't call it a date." She added testily.

He cracked a grin

"Turning into Joe? What do we call our 'non-date'?"

"Do you want to see me tomorrow or not?" Macy threatened, the corners of her mouth tugged upwards.

"I do, I want to see you every tomorrow" She rolled her eyes.

"And no cheesy stuff!"

"You sure have a lot of conditions"

"Take it or Leave it"

"For you I'll always take it" He promises pressing his lips against her knuckles.

* * *

-Epilouge-

* * *

It's five years later- they're married one child and another to come in 7 months. He's incorporated Music into her soccer camp. She plays soccer only for charity- and happily embraces and accompanies him when he's required to make public appearances. They fight on occasion- but remember the years apart and mend things promptly. More often than not, they are in love and are more than content with their lives. Frankie often brags that they're together because of his prodding; Kevin and Macy both thank him frequently.

* * *

& **a happy ending! yay Macy&Kevin! I love them dearly even when they haven't spoken for 5 years. So write some Macy&Kevin for me will ya? :] **


End file.
